My Best Friend's Sister
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when Adam tries to rekindle his relationship with Christian's younger sister?


My Best Friends Sister

**~Disclaimer: I own no one but my OC's~**

July 4th was just around the corner and as usual, my best friend and fellow WWE Superstar, Christian was hosting his annual 4th of July BBQ. I couldn't wait to see everyone again. I hadn't wrestled in a little over a year due to back injuries that caused me to quit.

The one person I hoped would be there this year was Alyssa, Christian's younger sister. Alyssa and I dated for a few weeks many years ago, but when I signed with the WWE, we went our separate ways. There have been many nights that I've laid in my bed wishing she was with me.

The day before the big BBQ, I went shopping not only for food, but for some new summer clothes as well. If Alyssa was going to be there, I wanted her to see that I have changed and for the better. That night I prepared the fruit salad for the party and thought about Alyssa while slicing the strawberries.

The next day, I drove over to Christian's house and there were already a ton of cars lining the street. I parked my Durango and took the salad up to the house. Christian's front door was wide open and so I just walked in and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey bro. Here's the fruit salad." I stated as I set down the large bowl.

"Thanks. Glad you could make it." Christian responded.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." I stated as I looked around.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Christian asked.

"Nope. Just looking to see who all is here." I answered.

"She's not here yet." Christian responded.

"Who?" I asked.

"I know you are looking for Alyssa. She will be here, but I think I should tell you this before she gets here." Christian answered.

"What is it?" I asked slightly confused.

"After you and Alyssa went your separate ways 19 years ago, she was involved with someone else who she thought loved her as much as she love him." Christian answered. "They got married after 3 years of dating, even though she was still in love with you. Two years into the marriage, Alyssa got pregnant and on their 3rd wedding anniversary, she gave birth to a little girl named Brittney. Nearly 3 years later, she had a second baby, a little boy named Alexander. Six months after Alexander was born, she found out that she was pregnant again, but when she went into labor, it was discovered that the baby was stillborn. She and her husband, starting drifting apart and just shy of their 10 year anniversary, they were divorced."

"Oh wow. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I asked.

"I didn't know you still felt that way about Alyssa. She hasn't dated anyone since. So now that you know all that, please don't break her heart." Christian answered.

"How old are the kids now?" I asked.

"Brittney is 12 and Alexander is 9." Christian answered just as the front door opened.

"Uncle Christian! We're here!" Brittney shouted.

"Brit, I'm right here. You don't need to shout." Christian responded to his niece.

"Sorry. Who is he?" Brittney asked.

"This is a friend of mine from the WWE. His name is Adam." Christian answered. "Adam, this is my niece Brittney."

"Nice to meet you, Brittney." I responded.

"Nice to meet you too." Brittney stated with soft smile that reminded me of her mother.

"Where is your brother and your mom?" Christian asked.

"Alex is getting the food out of the car and Mom is on the phone with Dad again." Brittney answered.

"Go help your brother." Christian responded. "I can only imagine what her ex wants this time."

It wasn't long before Brittney and Alexander walked back into the house and put the food on the counter. Alyssa was the last person to walk into the house. I had gone into the garage to get something cold to drink and when I returned, I looked right at her and she looked amazing.

"Hello, Alyssa." I stated.

"Adam! What are you doing here?" Alyssa asked in shock.

"Christian invited me like he does every year." I answered. "It's good to see you again."

"Wow. It's been a long time. How have you been?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm good. Retired from the WWE last year. How about you?" I answered.

"I've been better. Why did you retire?" Alyssa asked.

"Back injuries. Alyssa, I know that when we broke up it wasn't a nice break up and I am really sorry for the way we ended. There hasn't been a day that's passed that I don't think about you and I would do anything to have a second chance with you." I answered.

"Adam, I still care about you, but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to date again." Alyssa responded.

"Alyssa, I know that Brittney and Alexander are your kids and I know about the divorce and everything. You know I am not like that. Can you please give me a second chance to prove to you that I have changed and that I still love you?" I asked.

"Alyssa, he has a point." Christian stated.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance to prove you are not the same Adam you were 20 years ago." Alyssa agreed.

"Great. If you two want, I'll watch the kids for you." Christian stated.

"Thank you, Chris." Alyssa stated. "When do you want to go out?"

"How about tomorrow night for an official date, but we hang out together tonight here?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Alyssa responded.

As the night went on, Alyssa and I talked and got to know each other all over again. Once it was dark, there was a slight chill in the air. Alyssa kept rubbing her arms and so I put my jacket around her shoulders. Christian and some of the other guys started setting off the fireworks as the rest of us watched the sky.

"I had fun tonight." Alyssa stated as we walked out to her car.

"So did I. Is 7pm tomorrow a good time to pick you up?" I asked.

"It's perfect. Here is my address." Alyssa answered.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow night then." I responded as I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Once I got home, I searched through my closet and found the perfect thing to wear for my date with Alyssa. As I laid in bed that night, I thought about where to take her and what we could do. I fell asleep with the thought of taking her to dinner and then a walk on the beach.

The next day, I spent getting things done around my house. I couldn't wait to take Alyssa out and I hoped that things would go well for us. 6Pm rolled around and I got in the shower before getting dressed and heading over to Alyssa's place. I also stopped and picked up a bouquet of roses for Alyssa. When I pulled up to her place, Christian was getting the last minute details from Alyssa on the kids.

"You look amazing tonight." I stated as I handed her the roses. "These are for you."

"Thank you. I'll put them in some water and we can go." Alyssa responded.

Once we reached the restaurant, we were seated right away. We both ordered our food and I ordered a bottle of their best wine. We talked while we ate and drank. I still couldn't believe that Alyssa had gone through so much with her ex-husband. I wanted to make things right with her and hopefully one day make her my wife.

"Dinner was wonderful. Thank you." Alyssa stated.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." I responded as I pulled into the parking lot of the beach.

"What are we doing here?" Alyssa asked.

"I just thought that a walk on the beach after dinner would be nice." I answered.

"It is." Alyssa responded with a smile.

As we walked along the beach, we talked some more and before long we were holding hands. It felt good have Alyssa back in my life. I just hoped that this time it would last.

"I had a lot of fun, Adam. Thank you." Alyssa stated as we got back in the car.

"You're welcome. I had fun too. Do you need to pick up your kids tonight?" I asked.

"No. Chris took them for the night. It was just easier." Alyssa answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Would you like to go back to my house and maybe watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Sure." Alyssa answered.

After arriving at my house, we headed in and I told Alyssa to pick out a movie and that I would make some popcorn and get some drinks. After turning on the movie, I turned off the lights and locked the front door. Alyssa ended up curled up next to me on the couch before the end of the movie.

"I never stopped caring about you." I told her.

"Me either." Alyssa responded as we looked into each others eyes.

"Please tell me if I move to fast." I stated.

"I will." Alyssa agreed.

It wasn't long before we started making out in the living room. The more I kissed her, the further down she laid back. Soon I was laying on top of her as we continued to make out. I wanted more of her, but was willing to stop if she said stop.

"How far do you want us to go?" I asked in between kisses on her neck.

"Make love to me." Alyssa answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Very much." Alyssa answered.

I stood up and reached for her hand. I lead her upstairs to my master bedroom, where I lit some candles as she took off her shoes and stripped down to her underwear. It didn't take us long to continue where we left off downstairs. As I peeled her bra off her body, I placed gentle kisses on her breasts and flicked my tongue over her hardened nipples.

Once we were both stripped down to nothing, I made sure to pleasure every part of her body. As I slid down her body, she moaned with pleasure and excitement and let out a gasp as soon as my tongue flicked over her most sensitive area. As I continued to pleasure her, her hands moved to the top of my head as she climaxed. I wiped off my face and climbed back up her body.

"Ahhhhh." was all Alyssa could say as I entered her body. "You feel so good. Please don't stop."

"You feel amazing." I responded.

That night as we made sweet love, I truly felt connected with her. We continued to make love through the night only stopping to switch positions or drink something. After we both had our final climax of the night, I pulled Alyssa into my arms and we let sleep consume us.

The next morning, I let Alyssa sleep as I snuck downstairs to make her breakfast in bed. Alyssa was truly surprised when I brought in a tray with food on it. After eating breakfast, Alyssa and I got dressed and I drove her back to her place. I gave her a kiss good bye and told her that I would call her later.

As the weeks passed, Alyssa and I spent as much time together as we possibly could. Brittney and Alexander were happy to have me around and I wanted nothing more than to make us a family. After helping Alyssa with some home improvement projects that were highly expensive, I made the decision to ask them to move in with me.

"Alyssa, I've been thinking and you can say no if you want to. But I would love for you and the kids to move in with me." I stated when I thought the kids were in bed.

"You want the three of us to move in with you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. I love all of you and I want us to be a family." I answered.

"Adam, I don't know what to say. No one has ever felt like that with us." Alyssa responded.

"Baby, I promise you that you won't have to worry about anything. The kids will have their own rooms and you already have half your closet in my master bedroom. I love you and the kids very much and I just want us all to be happy." I told her.

"Ok. We'll do it." Alyssa responded.

Over the next two weeks, Alyssa and the kids moved into my house and I was able to go out with each of the kids to pick out what they wanted for their room décor. Alyssa was thrilled that the kids were so happy in their new home. Alyssa was happy too. Now I just needed to have a talk with Christian about Alyssa.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Christian asked as he joined me at a table in the food court at the mall.

"I wanted to talk to you about Alyssa. You know that she and the kids moved into my house and are getting all settled in." I started to tell him.

"Right. Is everything ok?" Christian asked.

"Everything is great. I just want to make things more official with Alyssa. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is, would you mind if I asked Alyssa to marry me?" I asked.

"I would be honored. She really loves you and I know that Brit and Alex love you too. Do you have a ring yet?" Christian answered.

"No. I want to pick one out today." I responded.

"Then lets go." Christian stated.

Christian and I headed to the nearest jewelery store and it wasn't long before I found the perfect ring for Alyssa. After paying for the ring and having it polished and placed in a box, we left the mall. When I got home I hid the bag from the jewelery store in the front closet.

"I'm glad you're home. I have an appointment I need to go to, can you pick up the kids from school for me?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure. What kind of appointment?" I asked.

"Regular check up. Nothing to worry about." Alyssa answered.

"Ok. Good luck." I responded.

After picking up the kids from school, we headed to the grocery store and picked up stuff to make Alyssa's favorite dinner. Brittney could tell that I was up to something so I filled her and Alex in on the surprise. They were both excited and hoped that their mom would accept the proposal.

That night after a wonderful dinner, Brittney and Alex cleared the table and I looked over at Alyssa who looked rather distracted. I moved closer to her and took her hands in mine.

"Alyssa, I love you with all my heart. I love Brittney and Alex as if they were my own children. Will you marry me?" I proposed as I showed her the ring.

"I love you too. Yes, I will marry you." Alyssa answered.

Six months later...

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, Adam, and this woman, Alyssa, in matrimony." The minister stated. "This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife."  
>"I promise you Alyssa, that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us." I stated.<br>"I promise you Adam, that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us." Alyssa stated  
>"Each of you has rings for each other. Would you exchange them?" the minister stated.<p>

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Alyssa, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband, Take this ring as a sign of my love." I stated.  
>"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Adam, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your wife, Take this ring as a sign of my love." Alyssa stated.<br>"As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together. And may your days be good, and long upon the earth." the minister stated. "Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that Adam and Alyssa are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

As we shared our first kiss as husband and wife, everyone cheered for us. I couldn't have been any happier than I was at that moment. Little did I know, something else was in store for our newly formed family.

Nine months and two days later...

"I hate you Adam! You did this to me!" Alyssa yelled out in pain.

"Just breath, honey. Everything will be ok. You don't really hate me, its just the pain and hormones talking." I responded.

2 months after we got married, Alyssa found out that she was 8 weeks pregnant. The pregnancy had gone smooth until she hit 34 weeks. She was placed on bed rest until last night when her water broke. Now we were moments away from expanding our family.

"Alright, Mrs. Copeland, I need you to push as hard as you can." the doctor stated.

Alyssa pushed as hard and long as she could with my help. And soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. But that wasn't all.

"One more big push." the doctor stated.

I helped Alyssa push again and out came another baby. The nurses cleaned and weighed the babies before bringing them over to us. Alyssa held our daughter, Mackenzie Faith Copeland and I was holding our son, Adam Joseph Copeland Jr. I couldn't have been any happier than I was at that moment. My family was finally complete.


End file.
